Oh my god,what's going on?
by Marjanneke
Summary: Matt has returned after three months being in Brazil, but after he comes back, his friends are completely changed? FINISHED!
1. I've returned

**Hello everyone! This is my first digific, so be nice to me!! Pretty please review??**

**Pairings : **A lot :d, MattxKari will be set, but the others? Oh my...

**Author:** Marjanneke

**Story: **Oh my god, what's going on? (this title sucks, I know, couldn't come up with something better)

* * *

I've had been away for three months. I was in Brazil, one of the most beautiful places in the world. I liked there, but I missed my friends. Why was I in Brazil? I had studied there, for three months, some exchange project. A few of my class had been chosen and I was one of them.

When I arrived at the airport, it was midnight. When I got my luggage it was one AM.

I exited the terminal and saw my father. I was so happy to see him again!!! My girlfriend Kari Kamiya was with him. She had fallen asleep on a chair, but when my father shook her awake, she almost jumped at me. "Matt, I've missed you so much! Don't ever do this to me, never leave me again for three months." She almost started to cry...  
"My little angel, don't cry" I laughed "did you miss me so much?"

"Yes, I missed you, don't laugh at me..." she said quite angry. "I'm sorry." I said.

In the car, she fell asleep again.

When we were almost home, I woke her up.

"Kari, we're almost home."

"Mmmm..."

I took her in my arms and layed her in my bed.

"Hey, Matt. Can I ask you something?"

"Yes..."

"Are those Brazilian women really beautiful?"

"Mm, most of them are sweet, but some of them are only good for a one night stand..."

"And what should I think about that?" she laughed.

"Euh...Sorry..." I blushed... "I was extremely drunk that night."

"That's alright, why should I be angry? You told me immediately."

I don't think you need to know what we have done after I told her I had slept with another woman...

The next morning, we met our friends in the park.

"You need to know, a lot of things have changed after you left, but I don't really want to tell it all to you, you should ask the others." Kari growled.

"Huh?"

"You'll see..."

The first to arrive was Tai.

"Hi Matt!!! How are you????"

"Hey Tai, I'm fine, thanks. Were is Sora?"

"Don't remind about her, please!!!" He yelled.

"Huh? Okay." I said confused. They had been a couple for more then five years.

"I told you." Kari whispered in my ear.

"You didn't tell me it was that bad."

"It will get worse..."

Then I saw Yolei...without Ken.

"Don't tell me they have also broke up."

"Yes, they have." Kari said.

"Why?"

"They won't tell anyone."

"Can I ask you? Is there any couple left of our digigroup?"

"Honestly? No...You and me are the only ones who are together now."

"You're kidding. So even Mimi and Joe have broken up? What has happened?"

"Why should I tell you?" She was really angry.

My brother TK arrived. He hugged me first, then greeted everyone, except... Kari?

"Hello, TK" she said friendly, but I knew her too good to know she didn't mean it.

I really didn't get anything of this group! They didn't look like my friends anymore. It did look like everyone hated everyone...

"I'm sorry, I gotta go now." I said. "I have to do some paperwork about my journey in Brazil." Actually I needed fresh air, although we were outside.

Kari of course came after me.

"I'm sorry." she said. "I want to talk to you." I said.

"What has happened between you and TK?"

* * *

Thanks for reading! I only update when I got a three reviews.

Honestly, I don't now where this story will go...


	2. Kari's story

**Author Note : **I said I would update this when I got three reviews, I got two. However I'm having too much fun with this fic!

Special thanks to : **Mfreak89** and **JyouraKoumi**

_

* * *

What has happened between you and TK?_

"I'll tell you." She sighed "But please don't get mad at me, it's my fault, I guess..."

I was about to get mad, until I saw tears in her eyes. She was fighting hard against them. They melted my heart.

"It just started after you left."

(Flashback : Kari's POV)

And his plane was gone. My boyfriend Matt left me, for three months. Brazil was so far away...

"Let's go to my house." TK said. "Okay."

In the car I saw he was nervous. His dad was driving us, so I daren't asking what was going on.

At his mom's house (that's where his dad has dropped us) we went to TK's room.

"I've got something to tell you, Kari."

"What's going on? You're so nervous..."

Is he going to tell me hated me? What have I done? I don't know! He looks so serious!

"Kari, I'm gay."

"Oh. That's fine by me."

"Really?"

"Yes, why not? It doesn't change who you are, does it?"

"Thanks...Do you know you react weird?"

"Huh? Why?"

"Matt was asking me, when I told him, "really?" Really? Really?" actually it was quite funny..."

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine with it. And are you having a crush on someone?" I winked.

"Heeuu,mmm...yes..." He blushed, no he didn't blush, he looked like an overripe tomato.

"And do you want to tell me who it is?"

"You don't know him. My captain from the basketballteam."

"I know him. He is nice! Does he know?"

"Yes...We are together for a week now." TK talked very softly, because his mom was at home, probably she didn't know.

We talked for a long time, when I left, I felt a little better, although I missed Matt a lot.

Would he be in Brazil already? Probably not, it was only four hours after he left, so he was still in the air.

When I entered our apartment the television was on.

"A plane of Air Japan is missing above the Pacific Ocean."

WHAT?

"The plane left Tokyo this morning and was heading for the Colombian capital of Bogota, but above the Pacific Ocean the plane lost all communication and probably crashed into the see."

"What? This can't be true! No way!" I felt my heart breaking. "I can't believe Matt is gone" I cried against my brother's chest.

Tai, however, looked very annoyed. "Kari, listen to me." "Yes?" "Where was the plane heading?" "Colombia." I sobbed. "Very good. Now, where is Matt?"

"Brazil." What was he saying. It looked like he didn't care!

He took the globe. "Now, my dear little sister, where is Brazil?" "Here...Oh. Sorry."

"Very good, Kari, you've noticed to countries aren't one."

The doorbell rang. I was still sobbing, but I felt ridiculous. How could I be so stupid?

"Hello, Tom!"

Tom? Was it the Tom I thought? I looked and... Yep, it was TK's boyfriend.

"Hello, you must be Kari. I'm a good friend of Tai."

"Euh, hi..." I said.

"Hey, why are you crying?" He asked.

"Because she thought her boyfriend died, then she got he didn't, because Colombia and Brazil aren't the same country..."

"Huh?"

"Don't worry about it, buddy."

"If you say so." The he whispered something in Tai's ears. "Okay!" My brother said.

Tom came to me. "What about you and me going out tonight? It looks like you could need some fresh air." He smiled.

"No, thanks."

"Come on, baby, It'll be fun!"

Who did he thought he was? He has a boyfriend, I have a boyfriend, but damn, his eyes...

"Okay." I couldn't believe I said that!

Tom took me to a dancing. I liked it over there.

But I still got the feeling something was wrong. Matt has left Japan this morning and tonight I go out with his brother's boyfriend! The night was fun, although...

At two AM Tom dropped me at my apartment. "We should do this more often." He whispered.

"Why? Why are you doing this to me? I thought you and TK are together."

"So he told you. Yes, I love him, but I can't see a beautiful girl like you so sad. Goodnight, Kari."

The next month, Tom took me out almost every night.

We became very good friends.

But one night, it happened. He was drunk, I was drunk, and we slept together.

It started with a small kiss on a party, but we went further at his place.

The next morning, I didn't know what happened, so I said goodbye and left for home.

In the metro, I saw TK. I still did not remember a lot of the evening.

However, he did. "Hello, TK." I said. "How are you?"

"Very bad, you whore!"

What?

"You didn't think I wouldn't know? He took you out almost every night. He kept telling me you were just good friends, but then, yesterday, I saw you two kissing! Now, you come outside his direction! Don't tell me you slept with him!"

He shouted so hard, the entire train was watching us! "Please, TK, don't scream, everyone can hear us." I whispered.

"Euh...Sorry" He said.

We got out the next station. "So tell me." TK said, "Was he good?" He looked at me so hurt, my heart broke. I started to cry. "I'm so sorry, TK! I miss Matt so much, I couldn't help it."

"I don't care, you broke my heart, Tom broke my heart, you cheated on my brother, why should I care what you felt?"

He left me in the station... He sometimes speaks to me, but we aren't the good friends we used to be. However, we both agreed we wouldn't tell anyone.

(End of Flashback)

(Matt's POV)

She cried. What she had done was very bad, but then, I did the same. However I didn't broke my best friend's heart. But I love her to much. I hate it to see her so bad!

"I don't know about it, Kari. I love you, but then also, you broke his heart."

"I know, how will he forgive me? How will you forgive me?"

"I can forgive you, I know how it feels to miss somebody you love so much for so long, talk to TK about that, maybe he'll understand that his boyfriend's behaviour was bad, but he had no reason, so it's even worse!"

"Thanks, Matt" then she kissed me...

I brought her to her house. Tai was there. We decided to go eat some ice cream. I hadn't see my best friend for three months! Okay, we were like two old ladies, but then we had so much to talk about!

But then, something got in my mind?

"Tai? What about Sora?"

* * *

What happened between Tai and Sora? Moehaha! Stay tuned! 


	3. Tai' story

**Here I am! Back again! Trouble with exams but for my lovely readers, I'll try to update this as fast as I can **

**Special thanks to : **Mfreak 89 : My lovely dutch friend!!

JyouraKoumi : you thaught me those freaking pairingnames!!! Thanks!!

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything!!! Why do we always have to write that:)**

_

* * *

_

_But then, something got in my mind?_

_"Tai? What about Sora?"_

(Tai's POV)

I was watching tv when the phone rang.

"Hey, Tai, do want to come with me to the tennis court?" my girlfriend Sora asked.

"Then you can play a game with me." She added.

"Okay..."

Ten minutes later she had given me a tennis racket.

"Just hit the ball between the lines."

"I know how the game is, I've seen matches on TV." I thought I knew how to win. Just pretend I'm Roger Federer.

Well, we haven't played for five minutes, because then Sora played a ball very hard and very fast. Out of reflex I dodged it...with my wrist. Which I heard and felt breaking... I looked at it. It was in an angle I thought Mother Nature didn't know.

"Oh my god! Tai! Are you alright?" I heard Sora scream. "No" I said and I fainted.

Then she must have called my mom, because half an hour later I was in the hospital. My wrist was in a bondage with a weird iron construction on it.

I don't remember a lot of that day. Only Sora who felt very guilty. It wasn't that bad, she looked after me and I felt very happy.

"Do you feel better, Tai? I'm so sorry!!"

"It's alright, Sora! Don't worry about it. You know, it's probably the first time I broke something without playing soccer."

She laughed again. "Why should I feel bad? My sister has been in worse conditions. She would think this was only a small accident."

"You're right. Kari has almost died in the digital world and here I am complaining how I broke you're wrist." She kissed my forehead. "I love you, Tai."

"I love you too, Sora."

"Please, stop it, I can't take it anymore!" I heard someone laughing.

Kari had entered the apartment. Without TK, again. I knew they were having an argument but none of them did want to tell about it. Yolei was with her.

"Oh, my god, Tai!! How did you do that?"

"Euh, I've been stupid. Never dodge a tennis bal with your hand."

"I don't think I want to know..." My sister mumbled.

The phone rang. "Hi, Tai, it's Mimi! I've got a great idea ! Why don't we have a party tonight? With the "old" digidestined? At my house?"

"Fine by me, Sora is here, she agrees as well."

"Okay, then, see you tonight!"

"With what I will agree?" "With a party at Mimi's house." "Oh, okay."

At 8 PM we were at Mimi's place. And everyone was laughing. "Come on, how could you be such an idiot." Joe laughed.

But then I had enough of it. "If I hear anyone laughing again I'm leaving! Everybody thinks I'm an idiot, but nobody feels sorry for me. You think it doesn't hurt? I'll tell you! How would you think if they built the Atomium of Brussels, The Eifeltower of Paris and The London Bridge on your arm!"

"Sorry." Izzy said "We didn't thought it was that bad!"

But I had enough of it! I left the house and returned to my apartment. When I arrived my sister was on the phone. "Who are you talking to?" I shouted. "Probably some stupid girlfriend of yours!"

"If you call your best friend a stupid girl, fine then."

"Oh, sorry...I'm very upset, sorry Kari. I just came here to tell you I'm going in the city tonight."

"On your own?"

"Yes, by, say hi to Matt for me!"

And I left. I went to a club where some of my soccer friends always went. I knew I could find them over there. But I found my friends I left behind. I saw a guy I knew from school and went talking to him. But I was eyeing my friends like a hawk.

They looked like they're having fun. Too much fun. Sora was kissing Izzy, Mimi lays in Joe's arms. Of course, the perfect couples...

Wait.

Sora was doing what?

I knocked my wrist on the table. Too bad it was the wrong one. But I didn't give a damn. "I've gotta go." I said to my friend. He also had seen Sora so he knew what was bothering him. "Take care." He said.

When I lay in my bed, I heard my sister sobbing. First, I did try to ignore it. I couldn't get Sora out of my head. But after a few minutes listening to it; I just had to react. "Kari, what's going on?" "Nothing, you will laugh at me. Hey, are you home already? I haven't heard you. I guess I've fallen asleep." She said. "Or you are to sad to notice anything. What's bothering you?" I asked again.

"It's ridiculous." "No, it's not, tell me." Then she told me what happened between her and TK. "You broke his heart, that's very bad. If your heart breaks, it feels like an knife. But you've got a few softening circumstances. My heart broke, and the one who did it didn't have a reason like you. No reason is good, but I know you feel very bad about it. I think you will be forgiven..."

"I know you will forgive Sora one day. I know you, Tai." My sister said. "Thanks, brother, I feel a little bit better."

The next morning I saw Izzy on the subway. He saw me too, but I chose to ignore him. When I got out he followed me. "Hey, Tai, what's up? Don't greet one of your best friends?"

"No, why should I greet you?" "Hey, we already said we were sorry for teasing you!" "That's not what I meant! You kissed my girl! How could you!" "How do you know?" "I know, because I saw you! Go away before I do something bad!"

When I returned from the supermarket (my sis had sent me to get some candy, my god! But I needed fresh air.) Sora was at my place. "Hey there, lover. How are you?" "Go away." "Izzy told me, I won't go!" "Get out!" "No, Tai please! I'm so sorry! I love you!" "You don't love me enough. You were laughing as hard as they were, you kissed Izzy! Now get out!" She started to cry, but I didn't give a damn. She left the apartment, but as she left, Joe came in.

"I'm sorry Tai, I know you saw us. I should have done something." "I'm not blaming you. Please, Joe, I need your support right now." "Thanks for trusting me."

(Matt's POV)

"So, that's the story. I don't know if I would have react different. How's your wrist anyway?"

"Feels a bit better. You know? I miss her, I really do. But I just can't forget." "Come on Tai, it was only one kiss! I mean, my girl has done worse." "Maybe. I'm going now." "Too Sora?" "Yes, whish me luck!"

So that's already two stories explained. Now, how should I get it out of Mimi and Joe?

I saw Mimi. She saw me and went to me. We hugged each other, but then she started to cry. "Hey, Mims, what's going on?" I asked her. "It's Joe..."

* * *

TBC!! Keep reading people! And don't forget to revieuw! 


	4. Mimi's story

**Special thanks again to my loyal reviewers : Mfreak89 and JyouraKoumi! You two are the best!!! **

**Keep reading people! And don't forget to review!!**

(Mimi's POV)

Tai has just left us. He really seems angry. I'm glad his wrist is broken, otherwise he might have hit Joe... Too bad Matt is in Brazil. He is the only one who is able to calm down Tai in such situations.

"I miss Matt." Sora says. "We all do." Joe answers. Back to silence. "What shall we do now?" Izzy asks. "I don't know." I say. "Let's play truth or dare!" "No, Mims, that's stupid!"Joe groans. "No, it's not, me and Mimi always play it with the girls."

"Yes, with the girls, but you know, me and Joe, we are guys." Izzy says. "So what! Okay Sora I start with you! So, you miss Matt, does it mean you still have a thing for him?" I ask.

"Euh, sometimes... I'm not sure...So I guess, yes." She whispers. "Wow, don't let Tai or Kari hear you. Or Matt." Izzy says. "I know, Matt has told me quite clear it is over. He is crazy in love with Kari." "Yeah, Sora, you must admit they make a very cute couple." I say. "I know, but my boy is also very cute with me, don't you think?" she suddenly smiles.

"Yes, we've heard it, can we stop with this stupid game now?" Joe looks like he's going insane. "Okay, sweety" I kiss him. "I've got another great idea! Let's go to a club!"

So here we are, in a nightclub. I lay in Joes arms, feels so good. I'm so happy I don't even care that Izzy and Sora are kissing. "Shouldn't we stop them?" Joe asks? "We have to, but I don't want to get out of your arms." We kiss again. After ten minutes, we finally decide to interfere but then they stop. "I think we should go now." Izzy screams above the music. He really acts like nothing happened. That's weird.

"Yes, au revoir mes amis!!!" Sora screams. "Can I come to you?" I ask. "No, I'm sorry."

"Okay, that's fine by me. I love you, Joe, bye!" when I want to kiss him, he pushes me away. "Bye, sweetheart." He whispers outside the club. And he's gone.

That's weird. He loves it when I stay the night at his place. Oh, whatever, he probably still feels bad about Tai. So I leave as well.

The next day the phone rang. It's Kari. "Hello my dear! How are you?" "I'm fine, Mimi, thanks." "You're sure? I mean, I have heard from Yolei you're about to get a depression! Come on, girl, do you miss your boy so badly." She starts to laugh. "No, I do miss Matt, but I'm not about to have a depression." I knew what happened between her and TK, but I decided not to talk about it. "Did you saw my brother yesterday? In the club?" "No, I didn't. He left us. Wait, was he there?" "He saw Izzy and Sora." Kari says. "It's our fault. Me and Joe, we should have done something."

"Don't blame yourself!! Girl, you're like your boyfriend! He also feels very sorry about it! But he saw Tai, that's why Joe feels so bad." "Joe saw Tai? Why didn't he say that to me? What's going on with Joe?" "Huh? Mims, what do you mean?"

"Nothing, I'm sorry. It's just, I feel this a for more then a week." "What?" Kari asks. "Joe sometimes ignores me too much." "Oh," "Anyway, don't let TK and Matt get to much in your head." "Thanks, damn Yolei!! How much did she tell to you?" Kari laughs. I know she feels better if she can talk to a girl about it. "She told me the entire story, sorry Kari." "Don't be, it's not your fault, anyway I gotta go now? Bye Mims!!!"

So Joe saw Tai. Tai saw Izzy and Sora. This could get bad. I take my cell phone and call Joe.

"Hello, Mimi." "Hello, sweety, how are you?" "I'm fine." "Let's do something this afternoon." He stays silent. "No, thanks." Why? I ask to myself. "So, when can I see you again?" "How about the evening, I come to you then." "Okay, that's fine! See you tonight!" "Bye Mimi."

I feel better, until... He didn't said anything sweet to me? He's been like this the entire week! No, I shouldn't think this bad. I know he loves me! But in at 4 PM I get a message. "Sorry, don't come to you, Joe" I call him. "What do you want!" "I'm sorry, Joe." "No, sorry Mims, It's just, I can't make it tonight." But then. "How about now? I wanna see you Mimi. Come to me now, okay" then he pushes me away. "I don't like this." I say to no one.

I press his doorbell. "Hello, Mimi, come in." His mother opens the door. "I'm sorry, dear, but I have to go now; bye Mimi!" And she's gone. "Hello, Mimi." "Hello, Joe." I want to kiss him, but he pulls me away. "What's going on?" I whisper. "I think we should stop see each other for a while."

Why? Don't you love me anymore? What's wrong? But all I say is "What?" "I still like you, but the feeling's gone. I just need a little time for myself. So go away now please." I feel like a zombie. "What do you mean with that?" I ask. "Does it mean we're still a couple or not?"

"No, we're not anymore. Bye, Mimi." I go away. All I can do is crying. He hasn't even told me what was bothering him! I go to Kari now. "Come in, my dear. Tell me, please." I tell her the entire story. "That's weird, you two looked very happily in the club." Tai has come sit with us. His sister remains silent. Suddenly I get angry at her. "You don't even care! Do you? Kari, say something!" "Euh, sorry, Mimi, I was just thinking about it."

"Oh, sorry, I just..." I start crying again. "Don't worry, Kari feels sorry for you." Tai hugs me. He is really a good friend.

(Matt's POV)

"I haven't heard a single word from Joe since that day. I still don't know what I have done wrong." "In my opinion, you haven't done anything wrong. Joe has to tell you, you deserve an explanation."

We walk together in silence, but I think of something. "So Sora still has a thing for me." "Damn, did I tell you that? Sora's gonna kill me." "Don't worry, I won't tell her."

Ken sees us and comes by. But when Mimi sees him, she whispers to me "I'm leaving, bye Matt, thanks for listening."

Huh? What could Ken have done wrong Mimi is so angry? "I will tell you. But I haven't done anything wrong, those three bitches have!" he shouts.

Man, will this ever stop? Why do my friends hate each other???

* * *

**Review pretty please???**


	5. Ken's story

**Author Note : Special thanks again to my loyal reviewers!!! Mfreak 89, JyouraKoumi, you're the best!!!!!**

**Haha, I've had so much fun writing this chapter!**

**Anyway, keep reading, people!!!!**

* * *

The younger digidestined were throwing a party. I was preparing the party at my house.

My girlfriend Yolei was looking at me. "You know, you're so sexy when you look that way." She said. I blushed a little. It was good no one was here already. "You know, I think it would be nice if..." "If what, Yolei?" "You know what I mean." She had come to me and was kissing me.

Ten minutes later we had a quick shower. I couldn't find all my clothes, so I took other ones. "My poor little Ken, what have I done to you." Yolei teased me. She kissed me again. "You know you are really so sweet." The doorbell rang. "Damn, can't they just leave us alone?" My girl said.

"Hello!" Davis entered. With Kari. "Hi" she whispered. "Don't worry about it. TK isn't here. When he comes, just ignore him, Kari." Yolei said. The poor girl smiled a little. Okay, what she has done isn't good, but she is to sweet to stay angry. Wow, if I said that, Matt would have killed me.

Cody and TK arrived together. TK didn't look at Kari. But Kari didn't mind, I guess? She was talking and laughing with Davis. Davis had grown up a lot. He wasn't the idiot anymore, his feelings for Kari had faded.

The six of us talked/danced the entire night. I don't think my mum will be happy if she sees the mess we've created. Let's say I'm happy I shouldn't clean it up. Kari had left Davis and was now talking to Yolei.

"Do you know what has happened between Joe and Mimi?" Kari asked. "Mimi told me something about break-up, ignoring her, but she sounded very confused."

"I know what has happened. Joe has cheated on her, but Mimi doesn't know that." Yolei answered. "Really? But, with who?" I was interested. I also wanted to know. "Euh... With me." Yolei stumbled. "Are you serious?" Kari said a little angry. "Yes, but promise not to tell to anyone. I mean, I cheat on my boyfriend to." "Cheat?" Kari asked confused. "Yes, we're still together, but no one has to know. Please, Kari don't tell to anyone." "I won't, but it's horrible what you did." But then Yolei started to shout. "You mustn't tell me what to do! Have you forgotten what you did, you little whore?"

It became silent. Everyone was looking at Yolei. Except me, I refused to look at her after what she told to Kari. "Stop staring, I'm leaving." And she left. I looked at Kari. I thought she would cry, but she looked at me with empathy. She came to me. "Are you alright, Ken?" "I'm fine, why?" "Don't lie to me, I know you heard us. So, are you alright," "No, I'm not. How could she. How could he?" The other ones were looking at us with a confused look in their eyes. "Now, I guess I should tell them all? I mean, Yolei already thinks of me as a whore, so what difference does it make?"

After her story Cody said very dry : "I'm happy I don't have a girlfriend." "Me neither" Davis said. "If you think of all the problems." "There are also happy days." Kari laughed. "Too bad for you, you aren't smart enough for the happy days." TK said. "Are you ever going to stop it? I said I was sorry!!" "I don't know." TK left. Kari left. "I don't think these two will ever become friends again." Cody said.

"Would you mind leaving me alone now?" I asked. "Of course, take care. Don't do anything stupid!!!" Davis said. "Stupid? You don't think I will commit suicide for her?" I laughed a little.

When I lay in my bed, I feel like crying. I don't know why Yolei would do that to me? I always have been a good boyfriend for her. Why did she chose Joe? One of my best friends? My thoughts became dreams. I dreamt of her.

In the afternoon I had a call. Yolei. "I've heard from Mimi!!! You slept with that little whore!!!" "What? What are you talking about?" "Don't deny it! Mimi told me!!" She ended the call.

Me? Slept with Kari? Ever since she heard the story, Yolei called her a little whore. Look who's talking. I gotta talk to Kari.

"Kamiya's Place, Tai speaking." "Hi, it's Ken, is Kari there?" "Yeah, wait a sec." "Hello, Ken?" "Hi, come to me, we've got a serious problem." I ended. Twenty minutes later she was at my place. "What's the problem?" "Yolei thinks you and I are having an affair. She told me Mimi told her." "Why? Why did Mimi tell her?" "Have you told anybody about Yolei and Joe?" "Only Sora..."

Damn, not Sora. "She probably told Mimi. Which gave Mimi the great idea." "I called her, but she wasn't there." Then Kari got a call on her cellphone. TK. "No, we didn't TK, come on!! It's not true!!!" She was so angry she ended the call. "I gotta talk to Sora. Bye Ken."

In the evening she called me again. "Okay, are you ready? I told Sora about Yolei and Joe. She told Mimi. Together they made the plan that would bother Yolei the most. Made her think her boyfriend cheated on her. But as you know, Sora is still after Matt. Mimi knows that to, but is to sad and angry on Joe and Yolei to give a damn. So they choose me to be the victim. Mimi told Yolei that you and me slept together. Which isn't true, but your lovely girlfriend has told our entire digiclan. As far as I know, my brother and Davis are the only one who believe me. Cody already told me he thinks we're disgusting." She ended. I remained silent. How could they do that to us? "Kari, are you alright?" "No, I'm not! Everybody hates us!! I miss Matt so much, he would be the only one who can comfort me now!!" "That would be great, because he returns within two days. Probably the only person left with normal thoughts here..."

(Matt's POV)

Wow. I mean... WOW!!! "So everybody hates everybody now?" I asked Ken. "This is the weirdest story of all. No wonder Kari is so depressed. And you are also. But I can't understand Sora. Why? If she loves me, she wouldn't do that to me." My god, I whish I had stayed in Brazil. With my girl of course. One little misstep and the entire digiclan is against her. Sora, Mimi, Yolei, Joe, Izzy, they all have done worse things and no one hates them. Except for the victims Ken and Tai. The problem is, Kari feels extremely sorry for what she has done, but the other don't give the impression they feel sorry.

"Weird, how things can go." Ken says. "Yeah." "Your so silent?" "I'm thinking how I should get everybody out of this shit...

TBC!!!

* * *

Thanks for reading!!! 


	6. Matt tries to solve it

**Author Note : I finally finished this fic... Boy, I'm gonna miss this one... Thank you so much : Mfreak89 , JyouraKoumi and Botan and Kurama Lover!!! **

**Disclaimer : I still don't own digimon...**

* * *

(Matt's POV)

I held Kari in my arms again. She stayed the night with me again and she slept in my arms. I, on the other hand, couldn't sleep. I was thinking how I should solve the entire problem. The first thing I needed to do, was talking to my brother. So that's the first thing I did the next morning. Kari was still sleeping.

"Hello, Matt." My mom answered the phone. "Hi, mom, is TK at home?" "Yes, he's here, I'll give him."

"Hello?" My brother said. "Hey, can I talk to you?" "If you wanna talk about your bitchy girlfriend, no way."

"Too bad, for you, TK, I do wanna talk about her. Or rather, let me tell you a story. About me. Don't you think I missed her when I was away?" "Yes, I do, but she didn't miss you. No, she slept with MY boyfriend!!!" TK yelled into the phone. "I did the same thing." I answered. "Huh?" My brother said. "Yes, I missed Kari so much, I drunk too much. Before I knew it, I slept with some Brazilian woman. That's what happens with people who miss their lover. Don't blame her to much. She was in a bad state of mind, and now she feels extremely sorry. Kari misses being your friend, TK. And now, she needs her best friend, because two girls decided to ruin her life. Don't be to hard on Kari, TK, she knows what she has done is bad. Unlike some other people here." I ended. "But Kari cheated on you with Ken!!" TK answered!!! "It seems like you don't know that!!!"

"Too bad, my little naive brother. You hate her so much you don't understand that Mimi and Sora have lied to everyone." I answered... "She needs you TK, and I won't allow you two to fight about that. Talk to her and to Tom. Don't forget, he has done worse..." I ended the phone call, hoping I gave TK much to think about.

"Who were you calling?" Kari yawned. "TK..." Her eyes suddenly got sad. "Hey, don't be so sad. Your best friend is thinking now... He will forgive you." "Do you think I should go and see him?" "Yes." "Thanks, Matt" She kissed me. For a moment, I really felt like flying. She is so beautiful...

I called Tai. "Hello, Mr. Tennis player." "Haha, very funny, Matt." "I'm sorry. Mm, Tai, maybe you should talk to Sora." "I don't want to! She has hurt me, she has hurt my sister! Why should I bother?" He slammed down the phone. But as I knew Tai... The phone rang. "Sorry, Matt, I shouldn't be angry with you..." "No problem, man." "But I don't want to talk to Sora." "Then I will call her now." I ended "Bye, Tai."

However, I went to Sora. She opened the door. "Hey, Matt!!! It's been a while!" "Don't be so happy, Sora, I know what you have done." She took me inside. "I miss you, can't you see that? I miss being your girlfriend! I still love you Matt!" She almost started to cry. That's when it hit me. She did everything because she loves me. I felt a little weird. Could it be? I was falling for Sora again? No!! That can't be!! I love Kari...right?

"But you kissed Izzy, you said up a little trap for Kari. You hurt my best friend... You did that because you want me back..." "Yes... But I am sorry. I see you're happy with Kari." "Do you miss Tai?" I suddenly wanted to know. "I'm not sure, I do miss him, but I'm not sure if I still love him." She had come very close... And kissed me. I felt like heaven. I started to kiss her back. I nipped at her bottom lip, really wanting to enter her mouth... Damn, she was a very good kisser. But then I realised it. I wanted the girl to be Kari. I really wanted to, I want it to be her I was holding...

When we broke apart, Sora whispered to me that she knew I still love her... "I got to go." "No, Matt, stay here." "No, now I'm sure. I love Kari." "How could you be so sure!" "Because I could never be with you. You hurt to much people, just to get one person."

"Oh, that's so sweet, a couple breaking up." I heard behind me. I looked and saw Mimi and Izzy. "You know, I never thought you had the guts to cheat on your girlfriend, Matt." Izzy said. "You know, I never thought you would be so pathetic that you kissed a little whore, Izzy." I fired back. And I left. "No, please, Matt, I was just mocking with you!!" Izzy said.

"Okay then, I will say this once. I know you still want me, Sora. I know you still want Joe, Mimi. So if you want a guy, why should you hurt one of your best friends. Yes, I'm talking about the Kamiya's!!" I was so angry I didn't notice Joe also had entered the apartment.

He immediately went to Mimi. "Hello..." He tried. "No, you cheat on me with my best friend!!! Why should I even talk to you!!" "Because you still want me..." Joe said.

"Maybe I do..." Mimi sighed.

I was so tired of these people. "You're the same, Mimi. You and Sora are really two pathetic stupid bitches..." I knew I hurt them, but I was really angry. "You made everyone think Ken and Kari slept together." "Didn't they?" Izzy said. "No, they didn't!" I yelled. "These two made everyone thinking Kari and Ken did, but the truth is different. Mimi just wanted Yolei to be jealous, because Joe cheated on her with Yolei. And Sora wanted Kari to be hurt, because Kari is my girl, and Sora decided she has to be my girl." I ended.

"Wow" Izzy whispered. "I'm sorry." I said. "I'm supposed to be neutral, right? Please, everyone, stop this futile fight. It's so stupid!" Mimi was crying... Izzy walked to her. "I know Matt is right, but what can I do???" She asked him. "I will call everyone." I said. "No, please don't!!" Sora whispered. "No, I will. If everyone sees everyone, this will stop..."

And so it went. Everyone was at Sora's place. I noticed Kari held TK's hands. Good... Cody looked at her with disgust. Ken refused to look at Yolei and Joe. Tai stood by Davis, the other "neutral"... That's ironic. Five years ago everyone thought, including myself, of him as baby. Now he's probably the most grown up of the group.

"So, Sora and Mimi made everyone thinking Kari and Ken were sleeping with each other. However, this isn't true." I said. I looked at Kari. Fresh tears were in her eyes. If they continued calling her a whore, as everyone did, she walked straight into a depression...

"Sora cheated on Tai, Joe cheated on Mimi, Yolei cheated on Ken... Man, can I never leave you alone or what???" I said. Davis tried to disguise a chuckle, but he failed... "No, you can't. These little babies think they're so grown up." It was hard what he said, but it was the truth.

"Why should you even care??" Mimi suddenly said. "Your stupid girlfriend has also cheated on you. Don't make her sound like she's an angel!" "No she isn't, but I did the same. I cheated on her in Brazil." Everyone's jaw dropped. "So we must listen to you!" Joe said. "You probably didn't tell her, right!" "Yes, he did." Kari whispered. "I also told him what I have done." She said a little louder. "But instead of stupid revenges, we just talked. And we're still together..."

"Nice work, little whore." Mimi said. Kari started to cry and ran away. TK got after her.

"Why can't you just stop that." I warned her. "Because she is! Come on, Matt!! She slept with her best friend's boyfriend!!" Yolei answered. "And didn't you do just the same?" Tai suddenly said. "No, I was together with him, but I didn't sleep with him..." Mimi started to cry. Izzy held her. Soon the two of them were kissing... That's weird.

I could talk to this people for a long time... Hey!! Tai is holding Sora's hands. The two of them were whispering to each other... Finaly...

After a long talk, almost everything was fine. Mimi and Izzy are together, Tai and Sora are back together. Yolei got Joe... Ken decided he didn't hate her, but the two of them stayed very cool.

My only problem is... Kari.

It has been three months since our "great talk" , but Mimi and Sora still call her a whore... However, Kari is still very good friends with the younger digidestined. But she hates it if she has to see Joe, Mimi, Sora, or Izzy. The four of them still think of her very bad... She was a little bit angry with me when I told her I kissed Sora... But she forgave me, because we both have learned what that can do, if we stayed angry with each other. I had to promise her I would never do such thing again. That was quiet hilarious. She finally learned to laugh again...

Who cares?? I still have her! I will love her forever. And that's why I will ask her tonight if she wants to live with me together... Please wish me luck????

* * *

**Jippie!!! Finaly finished!!! Thank you so much for reading!!! Before you think about Matt's question : He has a rockband, which is quiet famous. I'm sure he has enough money to live alone with his girlfriend :d :d**


End file.
